Dong Hyun Kim vs. Jason Tan
The fight was the UFC debut of Dong Hyun Kim and Jason Tan was cut after the fight. He hasn't fought since then. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Kim landed a counter left hook that dropped Tan to his knees and stuffed a double. He kneed the body to the clinch. Tan worked for a single. Kim landed three elbows. Two more. Four thirty with four more. He kept stuffing the takedown attempt. Seven or eight more elbows. Eight more. Twelve more. Six more. Four minutes. Another pair. Thirteen more. Three thirty-five. Kim sprawled out still stuffing it. He reversed on top to mount. He landed a pair of lefts. Four rights in under with three fifteen. Seven right elbows. Three more. Another. Three minutes. A left elbow. Tan turned and turtled up. Two thirty-five as Kim reversed back on top to mount. Kim landed a pair of hammerfists and four rights and stood over him. Two fifteen. He landed a big left. He passed to side control. Two minutes. Kim landed a left hammerfist from rubber guard. He passed to side control. Four rights in under. One thirty. He mounted. A big left elbow. A right one. One fifteen. Tan regained half-guard. One minute. Kim landed a massive left elbow. Four more. Tan was bleeding over his right eye slightly. Thirty-five. Kim passed to side control. Another pair of left elbows. Another pair. Fifteen. Another big left elbow. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kim missed an uppercut. Tan missed a high kick. Kim landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Kim kneed the body and nearly slipped. They clinched. Tan worked for another single. Kim landed a pair of elbows downwards. Four fifteen. Kim lifted Tan, Tan kept the single. Four minutes. Kim landing constant hammerfists in under. Kim got a judo throw to side control. Three thirty-five. Kim went knee on belly. He missed mount to half-guard. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes as Tan regained the butterflies. Kim dodged an omoplata and landed a big left hand passing to half-guard and landed a big right elbow. Two thirty-five. He landed a right elbow. Tan turtled up. Kim passed to side control. Two fifteen. Kim landed a pair of right elbows, one hit the neck and he was warned. Two minutes. He issed mount back to the butterflies. He passed to half-guard. One thirty-five to side control. He missed mount to dominant half-guard. One fifteen as Tan regained the butterflies. Kim passed to side control. One minute as Tan regained guard. He worked rubber guard. Kim slipped out and stood. He missed a big left coming back down. He landed a big left elbow. Thirty-five. A left hammerfist landed for Kim. A partially blocked right elbow. Kim landed a left hand. Three or four left hammerfists. Fifteen. A big left elbow to the right eye. The second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Kim got a judo throw to side control. He went knee on belly with uncountable left elbows. The referee stopped it. Tan was dazed and hurting. I'll count them. Thirteen exactly in quick succession. "There's another day," Mazzagatti consoled Tan.